


Radio Drama

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Horror, an attempt was made, maybe? ive never written horror before, this was gonna be a nightvale au but i dont think it counts if im honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Someone sits in the broadcast booth of a small town radio show.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Radio Drama

“This is a test of the emergency broadcast system,” Vanitas droned, trying not to make it too obvious that he was keeping himself upright with nothing but his arm, a fading approximation of adrenaline, and the dregs of an hour of sleep. “There are no active emergencies at this time. However, we have no accounts for false alarms, mistakes, lazy emergencies, or pigeons.”

The empty radio studio did not answer, gave no indication that the broadcast was functional or inoperable.

“This test of the emergency broadcast system has now concluded. Welcome back, listeners, presuming you did not flee town the instant the emergency broadcast sound came onto your radios. No one would blame you.”

He toyed with one of the small bobbleheads on the table in front of him.

“I know I’m not your usual host, but I hope you don’t let that come between us. After all, everyone needs a break now and then.”

He picked up one of the bobbleheads, almost gently. Ventus did  _ love _ the things, and he didn’t know what would happen if he broke  _ that _ one.

“My brother is no different,” He sighed. “He’s only human, after all.”

There was silence in the radio room. Vanitas set the bobble down, patting its head in a condescending manner. It was more familiar ground to him.

“Or, they were, anyways,” He allowed. “Probably will be again, but what’s it to me, right? The show will be over by then.”

He glanced to the clock. He wasn’t wrong; he’d come in part of the way through, after all.

“Some of you may recognize my voice,” He said. “Don’t be alarmed by this. I’m here at the station, and you shouldn’t be.”

The room was beginning to hum.

“Some of you may recognize someone else’s voice in mine,” He continued. “Do not be complacent. I will not be at the station forever.”

The hum was getting louder. Ventus would be back soon. Already, the bobblehead was beginning to nod on its own.

“We have five minutes left in our time slot, but I think I’ll close up early today,” Vanitas sighed. “Getting home takes time, and all, and I’m sure the head start will give me plenty of time for something else.”

The bobble was shaking faster.

“Goodnight, dear listeners.” He grinned, in spite of himself. “And remember; the monster in your closet is your friend, but he cannot save you from the one under the bed.”

The radio broadcast clicked off. The lights in the studio room did, too.

The door unlocked, and a woman opened it frantically.

“Ven?” She asked the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick of doing math so I wrote this to decompress and try and get some energy back. I might revisit it sometime, but I *am* writing an awful lot else.


End file.
